


Kiss Me: Of Rumbelle and Footballers

by JunoInferno



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple months since Belle and Gold met at a Nets game. Belle's gotten tickets to an exhibition football match and Gold becomes concerned about his new love's past with star footballer, Will Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me: Of Rumbelle and Footballers

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my 100 follower celebration on tumblr. Thank you so much, guys. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!
> 
> And I'm so sorry. I barely know anything about football/soccer, except Manchester United is like the Dallas Cowboys and my brother likes them.

Angus Gold was having a great dream. In it, a perfect brunette with the softest lips was sitting on the side of his bed, kissing him.

Then he realized it wasn’t a dream. Belle was actually sitting there, teasing his mouth open with her tongue.

“Wake up, Angus...”

“No, thanks,” he said, pulling her onto the bed as she let out a high-pitched giggle. He hovered over her.

“Good morning,” said Gold.

“Good morning,” she smiled back. She reached her arms around the back of his neck. “I missed you last night.”

“Milah and Killian’s plane got delayed. They’re supposed to be back tonight.”

“It’s alright. It’s nobody’s fault.”

Gold grimaced. “You’d be surprised how often their planes get delayed.”

She grinned. “Well, if I was on a private island in the South Pacific alone with you, I would make sure my plane got delayed too.”

He kissed her again. “I bet you would, you minx.”

“Don’t act like you’ve not woken up eager...” she teased.

Gold looked for the clock. “What time is the match?”

“Noon, but don’t get any ideas. Your son was already awake when I let myself in.”

Gold shook his head. “He spends the first hour texting Emma.”

“Yes, well, unless you’ve gotten the walls soundproofed and not told me, I think we should put a hold on that.”

“Is Ruby still talking about that?”

Belle nodded. “She claims she’s still having nightmares and that we scared away Archie.”

“Well, I didn’t know your bed was going to break.”

She bit her lip. “To be fair, it was IKEA and I probably didn’t do a great job putting it together.”

“No, you take that back. I broke your bed, fair and square.”

She giggled. “Alright, the bed was of sound construction and you broke it in half because you are a sex god.”

“Bloody right.”

He kissed her again and let her up.

“Promise you’re getting up?,” she asked.

“Yes, I just have to take a very cold shower first.”

“Then see if you can find some jeans.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Bae’s betting you don’t even own a pair.”

“And you took the bet?”

“Yeah, because you don’t need to wear a three-piece suit to a football match and I want to see how your arse looks.”

He groaned again. “Do you think of nothing else, woman?”

“I do and the first night Bae is back with his mother and stepfather, I will show you each one in turn.”

He threw his head back against the pillows. “I hope you’re happy. You’ve killed me.”

* * *

 

  
Belle went back to the living room of Gold’s rather grand penthouse and offered to make Bae something to eat. The boy eagerly accepted and didn’t question why she seemed to know her way around the kitchen so well.

It had been two months since the basketball game where they first met. Belle still got sporadically recognized as the girl who jumped into the guy’s lap at the Nets game. It had gotten a little unpleasant on the subway at first. Ariel was her usual company on her morning commute and the redhead had finally taken to brandishing pepper spray to stop unwanted lewd comments.

Other than that, it had been great. She had come over that first night like she suggested and most of the nights Bae was away. It was a whirlwind of glorious sex, but she liked their quiet nights and the outings where she got to know Bae better, which was why she was so pleased about today.

“It was really cool of you to get these tickets, Belle,” said Bae.

“Why, thank you, Bae,” Belle said, handing over a plate of eggs and toast.

“How did you get them?”

“I know one of the players.”

“For New York?”

“No, for Manchester.”

Bae’s eyes grew huge. “You do? Which one?”

“Will Scarlet.”

“You know Will Scarlet?!”

“What’s this?”

She turned to see Angus enter the kitchen, wearing the requested jeans and white button-up. Belle grinned.

“I win,” she said, turning to Bae.

“Those are old people jeans,” said Bae. “Where did you even get them?”

“At the old people store, obviously,” said Gold. “The skinny jean craze had not caught on there.”

“I suppose you don’t approve of them on me, then?,” Belle teased displaying her tight dark denim and brown leather boots.

“No, I actually highly approve of that.”

“Thought so.” She glanced over at Bae as he focused on nothing but his plate. She stole a glance behind Gold. “I highly approve of that.”

“Then we’re agreed then.”

“Mm-hmm,” said Belle, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Gold.

Bae groaned. “Old people. Do you ever stop?!”

* * *

 

It wasn’t much longer until Dove arrived with the town car to drive them to the match at Yankee Stadium. Bae sat up front with the driver, but that didn’t stop him from groaning at every glance in the rear view mirror.

“Why do you two get to suck face and I can’t even kiss Emma again?”

Belle laughed and covered her mouth. Gold turned to the front seat.

“Well, son, if you’ll recall, Mr. Nolan has forbidden you from his house for the time being and you’ll be lucky not to be sprayed with a hose next time you see him.”

“It’s not a big deal!”

“Well, your mother, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, your English teacher, the Headmaster and I all disagree. Since its our opinion that matters...”

“What entrance, Miss?,” Dove asked.

“Uhm...” Belle went into her bag to pull out the instructions along with the tickets. “It’s the VIP entrance?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Belle, you didn’t spend a lot of money on this, did you?”

“I didn’t spend anything.”

“Well, how did you get these-”

“We’re here!,” Bae shouted, busting out of the car before Dove had even completely stopped.

“Damn it, son,” Gold groaned.

* * *

 

Bae was unable to get very far down the VIP entrance without any actual tickets. Gold followed in confusion as they arrived in a suite right by the pitch that had been set up in what was usually a baseball diamond. Belle showed the tickets to an usher and she showed them to the first row. There was a good crowd already gathered full of New York City Football Club fans and Manchester United supporters.

“Wow, Belle!,” exclaimed Bae. “These are awesome!”

“Thanks.”

“Killian didn’t even get seats this good for the World Cup qualifier he took me to!”

“How did you get these tickets?,” Gold asked again.

“From my friend.”

“Ruby?”

“No, he’s one of the players.”

“One of the players?”

“Will Scarlet!,” Bae exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Who?”

It was then that Gold saw the banners for the various players, all virile with square jaws and muscles and there was Will Scarlet in dead center.

“He’s only the most famous player in the world! He’s been on three World Cup teams! I can’t believe you haven’t heard of him!”

Gold caught Belle’s grin.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I followed football.”

Bae shook at his head. “What have you been doing?”

“Well, working my way through university, moving to a different country, building a highly successful brokerage firm...”

“That’s no excuse.”

Belle giggled. Gold looked at her.

“What about you? Do you know a lot about football?”

“Not really, just what Will showed me.”

“How is it you two know each other?”

“We met during my gap year.”

She said nothing else of it and the match began.

* * *

 

  
They watched the game and at the half, Bae decided he needed souvenirs. Gold then accompanied him to the gift shop where several hundred dollars was recklessly wasted on Manchester United merchandise and he specifically resented the Will Scarlet jersey. They made their way back to the seats just in time for Gold to see Belle leaning over the balcony. She threw her head back in laughter and Gold tried to hasten his pace to find out what was happening, but unfortunately Bae was balancing a tray of nachos in front of him. He only got back in time to see Scarlet running back to the pitch.

“Hey, guys,” said Belle, snagging a nacho off Bae’s tray. She eyed Gold. “Have fun at the gift shop?”

“What did I miss?”

“Oh.” Belle looked back at the pitch. “Will just spotted me and wanted to say hi.”

They retook their seats.

“Good news, though,” said Belle. “Will’s invited us to meet the other players after the game. Maybe you can get some autographs...”

“Wow, Belle! Thanks!”

Belle turned to smile at Gold and he attempted to smile back, but failed.

* * *

 

Belle was starting to become unnerved at how quiet Gold was the rest of the game. Instead of holding hands, he was clenching his cane. The whole thing had become extremely awkward.

The match finally ended after what seemed like forever.

“Can we go meet the players now?”

“Sure.” She caught Gold’s grimace. “Angus? Did you want to go to the locker room? I’m sure Will meant for all three of us-”

“Oh, did he now?”

She eyed him severely. “Is something wrong? Does your leg hurt?”

“No, my leg does not hurt,” Gold snapped.

They went further into the stadium to the visiting team’s locker room. Will had put Belle on some sort of list and after the media was let in, they got to follow.

The bulk of the reporters seemed to be situated around Will who was half-dressed in jeans and had a towel around his neck.

“Yeah, yeah, it was a good match, delighted with the way the team started. Man U’s given a lot of young players a chance and they’ve all taken it. It’s been a great start to the season for us.”

“How are you enjoying the level of competition?,” another reporter asked.

“Oh, yeah, you know, was a good match, very tough competition, we were able to keep the ball ahead of them.”

“Are you pleased with the start of the pre-season?”

“Yeah, we’re taking it as it comes, you know, it’s been a good start, so, yeah.”

Gold groaned audibly. “Does he speak in coherent sentences?”

Belle snapped her head around at him. “Angus...”

“Belle!”

Before she knew it, the reporters had disbanded and Will was walking over to them. He leaned in and Belle gave him a peck on the cheek that she could tell had Gold seeing red.

“Who’s this then?,” he asked motioning at Bae and Gold.

“This is Angus and his son, Bae.”

Will reached out and shook Gold’s hand firmly, his friendly grin adding more ire to Gold’s expression.

“So, like football do you, Angus?”

“No.”

Belle put her hands on Bae’s shoulders.

“Bae loves football and he’s a big fan of yours,” she said. “He couldn’t wait to meet you.”

“Oh? Good to meet you, too, then, mate. Do you play?”

“Yeah, just the city league, though.”

“Oh, well, you got to start somewhere, putting in all those hours, practices, matches...”

Belle could practically feel Gold’s fury behind her.

“Will,” said Belle, “would you mind showing Bae around a few minutes? I need to talk to Angus.”

Gold frowned at her.

“Yeah, sure, Belle. Anything for you, love.”

* * *

 

Belle walked in front of Gold down into the tunnel. She stopped and turned, gently pushing him back into the wall.

“What the hell is your problem?,” she snapped. 

“I don’t have a-”

“Don’t screw around, Angus. What is your problem?”

He looked down. “So, how do you know Will?”

Belle stared at him slack-jawed for a moment.

“Is that what you’re problem is? You’re jealous! Do you even know what you’re jealous of?!”

“No, because you never mentioned the bastard before today!”

“I said I got the tickets from a friend!”

“You didn’t say that he was a footballer and it seems like you’re a little more than friends!”

Belle scoffed.

“Are you serious? You think me and Will-” She put her hands on her hips. “Alright, then, let me give you a graphic description of my relationship with Will Scarlet.”

“Belle-”

“Uh-uh, you asked for it,” she said, pinning him in with her arms around his shoulders.

Gold prepared himself.

“I was on my gap year in England, seeing the sights. Will had just signed with his first team and blown at least a hundred thousand pounds on this Bentley and the first thing he did to it was get a chrome wrap.”

Gold frowned. “A chrome wrap? What does that have to do with-”

“No, you wanted details, remember? So, I figured, what the hell? He was nice enough and I had never actually gone out with a footballer and he took me out for dinner, then we were driving back to my place-”

Gold squinted, wishing he could un-hear what he was about to hear.

“When the headlamps off a big motorcoach hit the chrome wrap and temporarily blinded us. Will wrapped his brand new Bentley around a lamppost and we ended up in A&E.”

“He was blinded by the chrome wrap?”

Belle nodded. “Yes, so there we were, I just had a couple big bruises and a scrape on my neck, so we were both thinking about how close to death we had just come and how life was just too short to not really live, you know?”

Gold closed his eyes shut again.

“Then Ana, the friend I was staying with, turned up to collect me. She and Will hit it off, talked for an hour, went out the next night and got married the first weekend of the off-season.”

Gold opened his eyes.

“So, you two never...”

“No. Never. God, Angus, Will is as sweet as he can be, but did you think he was my type?”

Gold sighed. “It’s just you’re very attractive, Belle-”

“And what? He’s attractive so we should just be together because we’re both attractive and around the same age?”

“Belle, you’re gorgeous and I know I’m not really handsome...”

“I jumped into your lap at a basketball game. Do you think I did that because I thought you weren’t handsome?”

Gold really didn’t have an answer for that. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

“I think you are very handsome, even when you’re acting like a right Scottish arse. Did someone say I didn’t? Was it the three queens?”

“No,” Gold said quickly. “They actually like you. They like us. They think you’re...”

His face blushed and Belle smiled.

“What do they think?”

“They think you’re banging me into submission. Apparently, I’ve been tolerable the past couple of months.”

Belle smiled. “That explains the flowers.”

“They sent you flowers?”

“You know, I would bang you into submission, right here, right now...”

“In the tunnel at Yankee Stadium?”

“It would be a bloody good story, wouldn’t it?”

“Sweetheart...” he groaned.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re apologizing for?”

“Yes,” he lied.

“I’ll overlook that because you’re hopeless.” She cupped his face with her hand. “You are apologizing for presuming you knew what I wanted when what I want is you, the man who broke my bed.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“You ought to be. Just don’t break the new bed you got me. It’s too nice.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“I mean it, Angus, it’s got a remote that adjusts how soft it is...” She kissed him, pressing their bodies together. “When’s Milah getting back?”

“She texted me during the match. Tomorrow.”

“Good. Then tomorrow night you can finish the rest of your apology.”

“I see,” he said, placing his free hand on the small of her back. “How many times will I have to apologize?”

“I don’t know, Angus. I’ll probably be angry for hours...”

“Hours?”

“You’re going to have to work really hard to make it up to me...”

“God, I love you...”

Belle stood back, her eyes widening.

“You do?”

Gold grimaced. “I just screwed it all up again, didn’t I?”

“No,” Belle smiled. She stretched up to kiss him. “I love you, too, Angus.”

She kissed him again and he kissed back, cupping her face as they played their usual game of tongues and teeth.

Until a flashlight shone on them.

“Sir, ma’am, I’m gonna need you to move along.”

They broke apart and looked down from the eyes of the elderly security guard.

“Aren’t you the couple from the Nets game?”

“Well...” Gold began.

The guard turned, shouting down the hall. “Hey, Bernie! Luis! It’s that couple from the Kiss Cam at the Nets game! They’re making out again!”

“We’re going,” Belle said quickly.

“Uh, Belle, wrong way,” said Gold.

“What? No, it’s not.”

“We forgot Bae.”

“Oh. Right.”

They hurried off, a good thirty feet away from the guard before they began giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm never going to live that down," said Belle.

"I never intend to let you."

  
 


End file.
